


The beanie

by fangirl1210



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl1210/pseuds/fangirl1210
Summary: Matteo wears David's beanie to school on Monday.





	The beanie

**Author's Note:**

> SPELLING IS THE DEVIL ITS THE ACTUALLY DEVIL!

Matteo was getting ready for school when he saw the hat. David had left it here yesterday. When David left suddently yesterday without Matteo knowing it had confsed Matteo he thougt that the two were having a good time.

As Matteo was about to leave for school he madealast muinte decision. Matteo grabbed the hat and put it on.  
Matteo got to school in just enough time. He had avodied sara and his friends not wanting to answer questions. He arived at his locker only to see David at his. Matteo opend his locker and started to get what he needed when David came over to him.

"im sorry. My mom called she needed me home right away" David said explaing to Matteo why he had to leave hoping to be forgiven.

"its ok i get it." Matteo said

"so where good?" David asked

"Yeah were good" Matteo siad smiling.

"Is that my hat?" David asked. Matteo had forgotten he was wearing it.

"oh yeah i was gonna give it back" Matteo says 

" keep it for a while u look cute in it. I got to go see u later." David said making Matteo blush.

"see yeah" matteo said watching David walk away. When Matteo turned around Sara was there and she did not look happy.

"we need to talk" Sara said vary mad. here we go Matteo thought


End file.
